


Unwilling Partnership

by aquatarius



Series: Super People Au [1]
Category: Homestuck, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Super People Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: Dualscar meets his new partner. He is not pleased.Part of my Super People Au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warnings: Nothing important, just general universe stuff. Nothing that happens here should really matter in the Main Fics. 
> 
> Can you start the series here: Yes! It's before any of the canon stuff that happens, but as of posting this fic, I...haven't posted any of the Main Series. (Still working on it.) In fact, if you like going by chronological canon order, you might even want to start here.

“Full name?”

“Cronus Hippocamp Ampora.”

“Chosen code name?”

“Dualscar.”

“Any other names, aliases, or monikers you have or want to go by?”

“Uh…The Orphaner, Cro, Marksman, Douchefuck, captain, asshole.”

The secretary glanced up, trace amounts of amusement on her face. “Thank you, sir. Please go sit in the waiting room.”

Dualscar nodded, and followed the secretary’s finger to the waiting room. It was large, dull colored, and had two other people in there. One was a chubby woman in a dress that had her phone to her ear and a clipboard in her hand. The other was a lanky, tall, dirty looking man who was slouched in his seat and smoking a cigarette. With a scowl, Dualscar took a seat next to the door.

“Whatcha in here for?”

Dualscar turned his gaze to the lanky man and glowered. The man grinned at him and winked. Something flickered across his eyes, too fast to be seen, and then something dug into Dualscar’s head. It hurt, bad, and he gasped in pain. Then it was gone.

The man’s smile had faded. He looked interested. Not horrified, like some of the telepathic twits around this moronic institution had been. He looked like he’d just seen the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. Dualscar narrowed his eyes at the man.

“What the hell was that for?” He snapped.

“Aw, don’t be a sour puss. Just taking a peak…”

“A peak?! You don’t peak inside someone’s head, you dumb fucker, and-”

“Chill out, bro.” The man waved a hand. “Taking shit way too seriously’ll give you a heart attack, you know.”

“That’s not even remotely true.” Dualscar snapped. The man winked again, and Dualscar flinched. “Stay the fuck out of my head.” He turned away and crossed his arms.

The man obliged Dualscar’s request, surprisingly enough. He continued to smoke. It made Dualscar want one, made him think of that damn craving, and he curled his hand into a fist. It wasn’t long before the door opened, though, and Alfor stepped in. He smiled warmly and Dualscar and offered his hand, and Dualscar got up and took it.

“I’m glad to see you here after all, old friend.” Alfor said. He squeezed Dualscar’s hand, then let it go. “Have you met your partner?”

Dualscar’s heart skipped a beat, and he shot a desperate glance at the woman, then back at Alfor.

Alfor sghed. “Kurloz, you didn’t even introduce yourself?”

 _No_ , Dualscar thought, _No, no, no, no._

“Aw, c’mon, old man. I got more important shit to think about then introductions.” Dualscar refused to look, but he could hear the man getting up, and walking over. “Kurloz Makara, at your service. Also known as Ghb, like the drug. Telepath. How the fuck do you do.”

Dualscar turned to look at him. The man was grinning, clearly delighted with the situation.

“I’m not going to partner with him.” Dualscar said. His voice was remarkably calm, thankfully. He looked back at Alfor. “I won’t. I will not do this. No telepaths. I can’t do that.”

“Him being a telepath is exactly the reason why you’re going to partner with him. You need someone who can help you with your issues.” Alfor said. “What happens if you’re on the battlefield and you get an attack?”

Dualscar stiffened.

“What happens if you start hurting people you’re not supposed to hurt? I don’t know many people who can stop you without hurting you. I don’t know many people who can stop you.” Alfor continued, voice growing quieter.

He was right. Dualscar knew that, and it made something in him deeply uncomfortable. “I said no telepaths.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if-”

Something cool and soothing pressed into his mind, like a snake.

 _Hey, chill_.

He jerked, and stumbled to the side. He spun sharply and snarled at Kurloz.

“Try that again, you piece of shit. Try that one more time!”

“Kurloz!” Alfor snapped.

The man hunched up his shoulders with a sheepish grin. “Just tryin’ to help.”

“Bullshit. I’m not doing this.” Dualscar said. He shoved past Alfor, out of the room, and stormed down the hall. He didn’t realize he’d bitten his lip until something hot and coppery slipped down his chin.

He touched it, and wrinkled his nose, then dropped his hand to his side.

“Cronus.” Alfor had caught up. “Please just consider it. You and Kurloz could be a formidable team.” Alfor said. He took Dualscar’s elbow, and pulled him into a side room. “Here. The observatory.”

Dualscar glanced around the room. It had monitors, and one wall was glass, almost black it was so dark, and overlooking a large room. Two people were sitting in it and barely spared the dou a look. Out in the room, a young man with an orange mustache fought against several robots.

“I need you to listen to me.” Alfor said. Dualscar nodded once. “You are a deeply troubled person. You need someone to keep you in line. So does Kurloz. If it came down to a physical fight, you could fight each other to a stand still. Add in your powers against his powers…”

“Powers? We both know I’m not fucking powered, Alfor. You’re the one who found me in that shithole.” Dualscar hissed. The young man slammed the robot to the ground, only for another robot to jump into action and take him on.

“Try not to nitpick. You’re part of the Roger’s Initiative. That’s powered enough for me. It’s powered enough for Kurloz, too.”

“I, can’t, deal, with, telepaths.”

“You can. You don’t _want_ to.”

Dualscar closed his eyes. “Alfor, don’t ask me to do this.”

“Because if I do, you will?”

He didn’t respond. He didn’t need to.

“I am asking. I’m sorry, I truly am. Give it a month. Rely on him. Help him. Use him.” Alfor set his hand on Dualscar’s shoulder. “Trust _me_.”

Dualscar nodded slowly. “All right.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m Cronus Ampora. You can call me Dualscar.” He held his hand out to Kurloz, meeting his gaze evenly. The other took his hand and squeezed onto it.

“Can’t wait to see ya in action.” He said.

Dualscar had an odd feeling, as if he’d suddenly embarked on a great journey.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'm not going to pretend like this ain't super self indulgent stuff hhhhh. This is absolutely just a personal thing because I love love love Dualscar and Ghb d(OuO)b I'm not sure how much this is going to have to do with the main universe. 
> 
> If you haven't read my au, now is a great chance to start, since I'm just getting the ball rolling.


End file.
